


I don't know yet.

by Ardennen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cool, Multi, Scary, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardennen/pseuds/Ardennen





	I don't know yet.

> « Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? ».

Ressentant ses coups depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, elle avait formulé sa question le plus naturellement du monde, sans le moindre questionnement préalable : fait rarissime. Au moins aussi naturellement qu’une mère ne se pose pas de question quand elle s’adresse à son enfant, elle parlait désormais ouvertement à son bébé. _Mais qu’est que je fais ?_

Ce n’était pas prévu. Pas prévu de se voir emprisonnée, et encore moins de tomber enceinte. Elle l'avait découvert là-bas, et soudain, avec cette nouvelle vie en elle, son monde intérieur prit une dimension nouvelle. Celui-là même qui l'avait aidé à vivre depuis le début, et qu'elle ne pensait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit. 

> **Le silence éternel des espaces infinis n'était plus si effrayant**.


End file.
